


Золотые нити Урд

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подумала тут, что (ну мало ли) Баки мог бы помочь Тор.<br/>А потом все немножечко пошло по пизде. Простите.<br/>Клянусь, что не имела цели задеть ничьи чувства и личные переживания упоминанием религиозных мотивов. Все это значимо и серьезно и для меня тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотые нити Урд

Источник у корней Иггдрасиля не дает магических сил, ни знаний, ни мудрости без соразмерной жертвы - сам назначает эту жертву, сам выбирает жертвующего.   
Тор знал это, когда, оставив Селвига дожидаться его на черных камнях, разделся донага и соскользнул в клубящуюся глубину: в самое устье, от которого отходили, пропадая во мраке, три узких рукава: к норнам, к Мимиру и к Хель.  
Непрозрачная, густая, как смола, вода приняла его, сомкнулась над головой молча - и молча выпустила обратно. Тор ничего ей не обещал - и она ничего не дала ему, кроме новых мрачных видений о судьбах Асгарда и столь же мрачной решимости не допустить их воплощения.  
Так он думал, вынырнув, в это верил, подгоняемый багровыми призраками в новый бой. К тому времени, как тень Малекита истаяла под небом Мидгарда и рухнул следом за ним в пропасть между мирами лишенный магической опоры корабль, Тор уже не помнил, о чем нашептывали ему черные камни.

Поначалу, _увидев_ , он не на шутку испугался.  
Чутье вело его сквозь пространство - безошибочное, неумолимое. Следы вели во все стороны сразу, невидимые нити, протянувшиеся от самого Тора и до терявшихся за горизонтом далей, - пропадали и вспыхивали снова, заставляя срываться с места, вскакивать с неостывших постелей, бросать незавершенной трапезу. Тор шел вперед с тех пор, как это чутье проснулось, как он внятно и четко услышал зов.  
Первым отыскался Брюс Бэннер.  
Он сидел сгорбившись в углу летнего кафе на окраине крохотного южного городка и читал газету: неподвижный и спокойный. Он точно новорожденный младенец был туго спеленат по рукам и ногам жесткими темно-зелеными лентами, и те шевелились, пульсировали, переплетаясь и дыша вместе с ним. Как он носит это на себе, подумал Тор и шагнул вперед, но в этот момент Брюс заметил и его встревоженно заозирался. Опутывавшие его ленты ожили, мгновенно обвиваясь во много петель вокруг горла. Тор занес было молот, но приведшая его нить натянулась, рванув за самое сердце, и его повело: туда, где Брюс уже опасливо нырнул в тень под ближайшим навесом.  
Нагнать его удалось только через полдня. Тогда Тор еще не понимал, что делает: просто протянул руку и коснулся его груди, повинуясь острому желанию разорвать удушающие путы. Темная зелень дернулась навстречу, хлестнула пальцы, оставляя кровоточащую ссадину. Тор со злостью схватился за режущую кромку и рванул со всей силы.  
Брюс не видел их ни в то мгновение, ни позже, когда безобразные обрывки упали к его ногам, а Тор поднес к лицу израненные ладони. Он был бледен и напряжен, и Тор испугался, что по неведению отнял у него что-то, вмешавшись без разрешения. Но тут Брюс взглянул на него, на ссадины на пальцах, и в его глазах вместе с величайшим изумлением читалась радость, позволившая Тору облегченно выдохнуть.  
Когда они вместе покинули южную страну, отправившись на неумолчный зов, руки уже почти не болели.

Рыжекудрая мидгардская валькирия улыбалась при первой за долгое время встрече, вокруг светило солнце и играла музыка, реяли флаги: смертные веселились. Тор шагнул к ней - и улыбка сползла с ее лица, точно отразив его собственное выражение.  
Сквозь такой знакомый ему абрис - плавные линии и теплые изгибы, которыми Тор любовался беззастенчиво, с удовольствием ловя ответный взгляд, - проступали, дробясь, как блики на темной воде, совсем иные очертания: плотная черная паутина врезалась в кожу, стесняла грудь, удавкой обхватывала шею. Черным залепляло глаза и уши, в нем тонули ее ладони и ступни, и не то что ходить - дышать было трудно на вид. Тор моргнул. Ее следовало спросить, но она первой сократила расстояние до полушага, потянулась его обнять, и это все решило.  
Паутина зловеще затрещала под ладонями, обожгла, ужалила. Тор охнул, следом вскрикнула и сама Наташа - и обмякла в его руках.  
Когда перед глазами погасли последние искры боли, Тор взглянул на нее - она плакала, вжав голову в плечи.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Я забрал это, - просто сказал Тор. - Я забрал это из тебя.  
Она с трудом выпрямилась.  
\- Ты можешь вернуть как было?  
Тор покачал головой.  
\- Не могу, - признался он. - Не умею.  
Она провела ладонями по его рукам, задержавшись на следах ожогов. Подошел Брюс, улыбнулся ей смущенно, и она разорвала объятие, чтобы, отступив, взять в ладони уже другие руки.  
\- Вот и хорошо.

Он ходил по Мидгарду - и руки сами тянулись снять, избавить, освободить. Кто-то не просил его помощи. Кто-то клял его. Кто-то благословлял, и это было опаснее всего. Богам в мире людей дозволено малое, в то время как сами они способны на все. И несмотря на эту новую силу, доставшуюся ему по недосмотру норн, Тор оставался для смертных хранителем - и именно потому не смел становиться им богом. Они тысячи лет пересказывали друг другу легенду о том, как рожденный в бедности и умерший раньше времени взял на себя их злодеяния, и находили утешение в чужих муках. Забирая себе _их_ муки, Тор, возможно, сводил на нет все усилия того, другого.   
Нити распадались и путались меж собой, звали его, дергали болью, к которой он никак не мог привыкнуть. Никогда он не замечал, как болят раны, полученные в бою. Здесь он не вел боев, и все же собирал шрамы, как будто шел сквозь вражеское войско. Он представлял по правую руку - отца, по левую - деда и молился им, перенимая людские обычаи и находя в этом собственное успокоение.  
Ему снился темный подземный источник, бледное лицо Селвига, вспышки молний, пронизывавшие тело. Он просыпался и шел дальше.

Приближаясь к дому, Тор был убежден, что идет к Стиву, но быстро понял, что ошибся. Рядом со Стивом молча стоял незнакомый однорукий воин, чей вид заставил Тора охнуть от обжигающей боли в ладонях.  
Да, ему придется. У него давно не было иного пути, кроме того, которым его направили воды Урд. Он поднял правую руку, протянул раскрытой ладонью вверх, но рукопожатия не случилось. Молчаливый калека шагнул навстречу удивленно, точно связавшая их магическая нить дернула сразу с двух сторон.  
Его тело было во много рядов перевито железными канатами: темные, ржавые, тяжелые, они грубо врезались в кожу, впивались в кости, прошивали плоть сквозными ранами. Кровь смерзлась льдом вместо того, чтобы запечься. Черная сухая ветка мертвой руки висела оплетенная ими, болтаясь на торчащем обломке ключицы. Тор посмотрел в серые глаза, такие же спокойные, как у Стива, и канаты загудели, свиваясь туже.  
\- Прости меня, - сказал Тор и рванул первый.

\- Не надо, - попросил его Стив, отводя протянутую для прикосновения руку. - Не трогай.  
Его друг смотрел со смесью благодарности и ужаса - самая правильная реакция, Тор так же глядел бы на того, кто надоумил его окунуться в злосчастный источник.   
\- Не дури, Стиви. Когда ты сказал, что видел бога, я зря тебе не поверил. Это…  
Стив светло улыбнулся им обоим.  
\- Это чудо, Бак. Я знаю. Спасибо, Тор.  
На теле Стива не было ни ран, ни оков. Он сам себе был и ошейником, и цепью - и они не мешали дышать, не сковывали движений. Но Тор ясно видел, насколько все могло бы быть иначе.  
\- Правда, - Стив опустил голову. - Спасибо.  
Тор нахмурился, но покорно кивнул, уступая его решению оставить все свое при себе. И пошел дальше.

Когда-то давно железная смертная, стоявшая по правую руку от Тони Старка, шутила о том, есть ли у него сердце. Тор осторожно повел рукой вперед - нить зазвенела, натягиваясь.  
Сердце горело. Горела голова нездешним, иссиня-белым огнем. Вбирая его, Тор закричал.  
После они пили - долго, много и тихо.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? - спросил Тони, осторожно подталкивая полный стакан в наскоро перевязанную руку.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил ему Тор так же, как отвечал сотням, тысячам других. - Просто делаю, потому что могу.  
Тони помолчал. Потом хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Кого еще?..  
\- Всех, - выдохнул Тор и осекся, сраженный пониманием: правда.  
От напитка клонило в сон. Тяжестью налились опаленные до мяса ладони, задрожал в пальцах стакан. Опустились плечи под невидимым весом. Сами собой сомкнулись веки, и Тор уснул.  
Ему снилась Джейн. Нити лопались одна за другой, пока не осталась последняя: длинная, крепкая, золотая. Пора было домой.

Молот Тор обронил на пороге.  
Все было здесь: и зеленые ленты, и черная паутина, и железные канаты, вмерзшие в плоть, и губительный огонь, грызущий душу. И незаживающие раны, и незабытые смерти - все, все, что он успел забрать, было с ним, в нем. А у него забрать было некому. Молот грохнул по полу.  
\- Кто там? - беспокойно раздалось из-за двери.  
Тор закрыл глаза. Источник Урд не дает ничего без несоразмерно высокой платы.  
\- Джейн, - слабо позвал он. - Я здесь, Джейн…  
Она подбежала, стуча каблуками, распахнула дверь.  
\- Что с тобой?  
Он помотал головой. Ее лицо плыло перед глазами, уже заплетенными плотной занавесью паутины; под веками было красно.  
\- Возьми, - попросил он. - Та, что достойна поднять… будет...  
Она недоуменно молчала несколько секунд, а потом он почувствовал, что падает, и она вскрикнула.  
\- Не выпускай! - взмолился он. Собственный голос грянул нездешним эхом.  
Разомкнулись границы, истаяли стены. Девять миров молча смотрели, как Мьелльнир меняет владельца: медленно, неохотно отрываясь от пола в маленькой тонкокостной ручке смертной женщины.  
Тор на миг ощутил невыразимый стыд от того, на что обрек ее. И, не в силах произнести больше ни слова, понадеялся, что она поймет его и без слов. Поймет и сумеет найти достойного преемника, прежде чем неуместимая в хрупком теле и разуме мощь погубит ее.  
А потом ему стало все равно.

 

\----------------  
10.09.2016


End file.
